<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooky Season: Fantober 2020 by captainsourwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795083">Spooky Season: Fantober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf'>captainsourwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fantober 2020, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Ratings, Prompt Fic, Smut, rhink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>31 days of fall/halloween themed prompts for Fantober 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin &amp; Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day of Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I miss North Carolina,” Link states, abrupt and out of the blue as he and Rhett take a break by their shared pool. The heat is nearly unbearable, oppressive and thick like a blanket settling over him. He hates it. </p>
<p>Rhett laughs next to him, a beer bottle dangling by the neck from his fingertips. He lifts it and takes a swallow before setting it on the grass next to his chair. Then he’s turning to face Link, a lazy loll of his head to the side. Link peeks over his sunglasses at the small grin on Rhett’s face. </p>
<p>“What’s there to miss?” Rhett starts. He shrugs and sits up in his chair. There’s sweat soaking through the back of his shirt, making it cling to his shoulders and down to his waist. “Cooler weather, no fires, why would you possibly want that?” Link rolls his eyes at Rhett’s sarcastic tone. </p>
<p>Link picks at the label on his own drink, frown on his lips and brows furrowed. “No, I mean—“ he huffs and downs what little beer he has left in the bottle before continuing. “Fall, man. Tomorrow is the first day of fall and it still feels like middle of summer.” He glances at Rhett and sees that the grin has left his face. “The leaves are probably starting to change, ya know? And mama texted me last night it’s supposed to be in the fifties for a few nights. <i>Fifties</i>!” </p>
<p>“I don’t know what to tell you,” Rhett says, shrugging again. With a sigh, he picks up his beer and finishes it, settling back in his chair while Link stares at him. “I miss it, too, but we can’t exactly hop on a plane and fly to Carolina to see some leaves changing.” Link’s frown deepens, and as he slumps back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, he hears Rhett heave a sigh.</p>
<p>For a few minutes they’re both silent, looking out over the backyard and the pool. Link fidgets with his ring, his beer bottle, the label that’s now shredded in his lap. He’s antsy, a feeling welling up in the back of his throat he can’t explain. It leaves him gnawing on his lip to fight back unwanted tears and standing abruptly, bottle rolling through the grass and pieces of paper sticking to his clothes and skin. He’s sweaty and his clothes cling to him as he walks back to the house, and in a fit of agitation he swipes at the paper and yanks on his clothes, finding no relief.</p>
<p>“Link—“</p>
<p>Link waves a hand over his shoulder, walks inside, and shuts the door. The air conditioner provides some cool air as he stalks through the house to the bathroom, already stripping off his sweaty shirt and undoing the tie on his swim trunks. He’s still agitated, still anxious and fidgety, but he knows a shower will help. </p>
<p>The water feels good on his overheated skin, makes him breathe a sigh of relief as he stands there with his hands pressed to the wall and closes his eyes. Rhett doesn’t get it. He’s been <i>figuring things out</i>, as he likes to say, for months now. Link is still kind of new to this, often finding himself growing irritable when he can’t explain what he’s feeling, even to his best friend. It’s frustrating. But he deals with it and Rhett never questions it. </p>
<p>He’ll just deal with it this time, too.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>When Link wakes the next morning, he keeps his eyes closed and tries to remember the last time he experienced fall in North Carolina. But the longer he lays there, California sunrise heating his bedroom slowly, the less he remembers. Groaning, he flings an arm over his face and thinks maybe he could get away with taking the day off, just this once. </p>
<p>Before he can seriously consider calling Stevie, his phone alerts him to a new message. He reaches for it blindly and when he finds it, looks at the screen with bleary eyes over his arm. He has one new message from Rhett.</p>
<p>
  <i>creative house in half an hour</i>
</p>
<p>Frowning, Link sits up, staring at the message. Why? They only meet at the creative house before work when they have something to finish for a project, and with nothing going on currently Rhett shouldn’t need to see him this early in the morning. Curious now, Link tosses the blankets off and gets up to get ready for the day.</p>
<p>In no time he’s showered and dressed and heading out the front door, coffee in hand and bag slung over his shoulder. He quickly texts Rhett that he’s on his way before starting the car and backing out of the driveway.</p>
<p>The drive to the creative house is short, traffic light this time of morning. Link drinks his coffee on the way and downs the last gulp as he’s pulling into the driveway. He’s surprised to see Rhett standing outside by his own car, waiting. He grins when he sees Link and runs over, holding open the car door for him.</p>
<p>“Mornin’.” Rhett gestures towards the house, still grinning like a fool, and Link stares him down, eyebrows high in concern.</p>
<p>“Why’re we here, Rhett? And you’re acting weird—“</p>
<p>“Just—“ Rhett gestures again, closing the door when Link moves out of the way. “Come on. I have something to show you.” </p>
<p>Link flinches when light fingertips land on his lower back, pushing him forward all the way to the house. Grumbling, he shrugs away from Rhett’s touch as he reaches around and opens the door. There’s a grin on his face when he guides Link into the house, only growing the further inside Link gets.</p>
<p>“Rhett, what’s--” He pauses, jaw dropping at the sight of the interior. Since their time by the pool, Rhett has brought fall to the house. Oranges and reds and yellows, cozy blankets and pillows, low lights and soft music, Link is in awe. The air is cool but flames flicker on the TV screen and for the first time in a long time, he feels calm. It isn’t perfect and it isn’t <i>home</i>, but it’s close enough.</p>
<p>“I know you miss home,” Rhett starts, sighing at Link’s side. “So I brought a little bit of home here.” He nudges Link’s shoulder and Link smiles up at him, a little surprised to feel his eyes watering. </p>
<p>“Thanks, bo.” </p>
<p>Rhett throws an arm around his shoulders, squeezing lightly before letting go. </p>
<p>“Now how about some cider before work? It’s store bought, but it’s cider and it’s <i>fall</i>.” He grins wide, walking off to the kitchen. Link follows, his own grin stretching across his face as he goes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tea and Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fall has proven more than once to be Rhett’s favorite season for van life adventures. The nights and mornings are cool enough, while the days bring the right amount of warmth to be comfortable in just shorts and a tee. This trip is no different, something he’s grateful for as he swings open the doors to let the fresh air in. </p><p>It’s early, earlier than he normally wakes on a Saturday, but he doesn’t mind when he sees the beginnings of the sunrise peeking over the canyons spread out before them. He sighs and takes in the sight for a moment before starting his morning routine. Stretching, brushing his teeth, getting dressed, it’s a routine he’s perfected every time they go on one of their trips. He’s a big man in a van fit for normal sized people, he has to have a routine.</p><p>When he’s finished he grabs his favorite mug and a tea bag, then Link’s favorite mug and the travel coffee pot that’s stored under the cabinet by the bed. Coffee maker ready and percolating, Rhett fills his mug with water and drapes a tea bag over the rim. He sits cross-legged on the bed and he waits, staring out the back of the van at the rising sun. </p><p>The scent of coffee is just beginning to envelope the interior of the van when he feels the bed dip behind him. A hand reaches around and attempts to grab his mug, but he’s taller and faster and holds it out of the way without a drop spilled. With a chuckle and a kiss pressed to his shoulder, Link rolls to the side and swings his legs over the side. </p><p>“Mornin’,” he says, voice thick with sleep and rumbling where he’s fitted himself along Rhett’s side. Rhett says nothing, simply slings an arm around Link’s shoulders and kisses the top of his head. “Coffee?” Rhett points to the small counter where Link’s mug awaits and Link sighs happily as he reaches for it and the coffee pot.</p><p>Mug in hand, Link easily settles back in his previous spot and together they sit in silence, enjoying the cool morning and the world stretched out before them. Rhett slowly sips his tea while Link eagerly gulps down his first cup of coffee before pouring another. He knows this routine like the back of his hand, too. Mornings spent drinking tea and coffee, comfortable in each other’s presence, Link warm against his side as he drinks enough caffeine for someone two times bigger than him. It won’t be long Link will start squirming, set his mug down, and take off outside to relieve himself.</p><p>“What’re we doin’ today?” Link asks quietly. He turns, chin digging into Rhett’s shoulder as he looks up at him. </p><p>Rhett shrugs and the move jostles Link. He pokes Rhett in the side, a weak attempt at tickling him into giving an answer. “What do you want to do?” he asks in return. This time Link shrugs, and he hums in thought.</p><p>“We could go hiking,” Link suggests before finishing his second mug. He reaches for the coffee pot to pour a third and final cup. “Or…” he trails off, taking a big gulp of his coffee.</p><p>Smirking, Rhett turns to face him, knee pulled up underneath him so he’s facing Link fully. “Or what?” He eyes Link over the rim of his mug, knowing exactly where this is going. </p><p>“We could stay in,” Link raises a suggestive eyebrow. “Have a lazy day indoors.” With a shrug, he sets his mug on the counter top and knee walks across the bed. He plucks Rhett’s now empty mug from his hands, placing it carefully next to his own, before straddling Rhett’s lap. Rhett groans when fingers thread through his hair and tug his head back, and Link begins planting small kisses along the column of his throat. </p><p>“And miss that view?” Rhett indicates the canyons outside their van with a lazy gesture, thoroughly enjoying the nips and kisses too much to put much thought into it. </p><p>Link laughs and levels his gaze with Rhett’s face. “This view is perfectly fine,” he murmurs then swoops in for a kiss. Rhett winds an arm around his back and pulls him closer, sighing in satisfaction at the feeling of Link’s crotch settling so nicely against his. </p><p>They stay like that for a few minutes, Link running his fingers through Rhett’s hair and Rhett holding him in place with firm pressure against his lower back. But it isn’t long before Link starts to squirm, and not in pleasure. Chuckling, Rhett releases his hold and let’s him slide off, feet hitting the floor with a light thud.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.” Link takes off outside the van, disappearing out of Rhett’s view. But then his head pops back around the door, peering in at Rhett with a smile. “Don’t go anywhere.” </p><p>Grinning, Rhett flops backward into the mattress. Where’s he going to go when he has everything he needs right here?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>day 2 finally </p><p>hopefully day 3 and today’s prompt will be coming fast</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A rainy day is meant for working. </p>
<p>Not <i>this</i>. </p>
<p>Not Link with his jeans and briefs bunched around the tops of his knees, hands white knuckled fists as he seeks purchase he can’t seem to find on the sweat-slick surface of his desk. He groans and bucks back, winces at the too sharp feeling of Rhett pressing the blunt head of his cock into Link’s lubed ass, but he loves it all the same. A shudder rolls through him—one long shake that rattles his bones—and pants open mouthed against the basic white top of his desk. </p>
<p>This wasn’t supposed to happen again. They came to work in their small Fuquay studio with all the intentions of two men trying to get a job done, and instead found themselves teasing and teasing some more until Link was struggling with his bottoms and Rhett had lube in his hands. <i>It wasn’t supposed to happen again</i>.</p>
<p>But it did and all Link can do is moan into the tabletop, clench his fists, grit his teeth when Rhett bottoms out at the same time thunder rolls across the sky. The rain is pouring down heavy and if he tilts his head just so he can see the fat droplets sliding down the window above his desk. Rhett grunts and grasps at his hips too tight, nails digging sharp enough to make Link wince. </p>
<p>It’s fast and over in minutes, Link gasping into the crook of an elbow when he cums over his thighs and Rhett follows hot and slick inside him. He breathes through it until his chest stops stinging with guilt, until the rain slows outside their small studio. Rhett cleans them both up after a moment and helps Link with his clothes, ignores Link’s attempts at a kiss, and goes to find his phone. It hurts more than it should, but he has to remind himself they weren’t supposed to end up like this. </p>
<p>But they did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Love Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so behind. This is also cheesy af.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the age of seven, Rhett knows without a doubt his other half is missing. He can feel it in his little soul that there’s someone else out there that’s meant to fill the gaps, to ease the slight ache that’s in his chest—or it could just be a heart attack, Cole said so. But whatever the feeling is, he knows someone is waiting on their other half just like him.</p><p>He meets Link on the first day of first grade, and upon seeing him, Rhett instantly knows this kid is special. Something in him knows it, too, because the moment Link says hi to him during detention his chest squeezes. And it’s either the heart attack Cole was talking about or his little soul found it’s other half. Whatever it is he doesn’t mind it.</p><p>Rhett likes Link. His smile, his laugh, his blue eyes, everything. Link likes to share and he’s quiet, but he’s kind and likes Rhett, too. As far as Rhett’s concerned, those are good enough reasons to make this kid his best friend. </p><p>*</p><p>Over time, Rhett realizes just how much Link means to him. As they grow older he knows exactly what that feeling was when they first met. It was his other half slotting into place, it was his missing piece finding its home, and by the time he’s in middle school he’s pretty sure that feeling was and <i>is</i> love. </p><p>He feels it every time their hands brush when they’re walking down the halls at school. He can sense it when Link is simply standing next to him, laughing at something their friends said, and his shoulder bumps into Rhett’s. It’s there when Link beams at him, blue eyes shining, cheeks flushed as he tilts his head up and listens to Rhett ramble on about anything. And it’s there in the way Link just exists beside him, being his friend, his other half. </p><p>By the time their first middle school party invite comes, Rhett is head over heels. He’s positive it’s love. It has to be. Nobody meets their soulmate at six and doesn’t fall in love with them. At least that’s what Cole said when Rhett asked last night. His brother made fun of him, poked fun wondering what girl could possibly like him enough to love him, much less go to the party with him. It stung but upon seeing Link waiting for him at the school doors he felt better. </p><p>The party is tonight and Rhett wants to ask Link who he’s going with. But he gets his answer when Link comes running up to him during PE, grinning and blushing, and tells Rhett all about the girls that agreed to go with both of them. Rhett deflates, hoping his disappointment isn’t noticeable.</p><p>“They’re a little older than us! How cool is that, Rhett?!” Link is giddy in his excitement and Rhett can’t deny him the chance to be taken to a party by an older girl. Even if it kills him, he’ll be happy for Link.</p><p>Rhett spends the rest of the day moping around. He sits in the back of each class, hardly paying attention to his teachers or even Link. Nobody really says anything to him, but Link tries and fails many times to toss a paper airplane his way. Rhett just bats it off his desk to the floor where it stays. He sulks until the end of the school day and sulks all the way home. His mama offers him his favorite after school snack but he denies it and goes upstairs to get ready.</p><p>Within an hour he’s showered, dressed, and waiting to be picked up for the party. His mama fusses over him, tsk-ing at him over a stubborn little cowlick that won’t go away no matter how much fussing she does. She’s still trying to smooth it down when there’s a knock on the door and Link comes barreling inside a second later.</p><p>“You ready, man? The girls are waiting!” Link hollers, only skid to a halt when he sees Rhett already waiting. His mama shoots a glare Link’s way but there’s no heat to it. “Sorry, Mama Di. Is he ready?”</p><p>Rhett hugs his mama and gets a kiss on the cheek that makes him blush. He meets Link at the door, both of them waving on their way out, and follows his friend to the car idling in the driveway. It’s a nice car that must belong to one of the girls. He slides into the backseat with Link, finding two high school freshman girls staring at him. The brunette smiles at him and the blonde giggles. </p><p>Link starts up a conversation as the car pulls out of the driveway. Rhett just listens, learning their names, which school they go to. He isn’t very interested, but Link has the biggest grin on his face while he’s chatting so Rhett shoves his own discomfort aside. The drive to the party isn’t long, and soon Rhett is holding the door open for both girls and Link. </p><p>“Aren’t they cool?” Link whispers as he walks at Rhett’s side behind the girls. He nudged Rhett in the shoulder, the grin seemingly permanently glued to his face. It’s cute how excited he is and Rhett feels a pang in his chest. </p><p>Inside, the party is already in full swing. He recognizes many of his classmates sitting around talking, and some kids that he doesn’t recognize. But the girls walking in with them wave and drag he and Link over to a group of guys and girls alike. Nervous all of a sudden, Rhett shoves his hands in his pockets and shuffles on his feet next to Link. The two of them are introduced to the group, Link squeaking out a hello and his cheeks flushing.</p><p>The group is cool, Rhett supposes. They’re all freshman at the high school and friends with their dates. The guys are kind of annoying and the girls are trying too hard to get their attention, but Rhett ignores them in favor of watching Link. For all his excitement about coming to this party with older girls, he now looks uncomfortable as he sits between their dates. He keeps tapping his knees and trying to make room for himself and his cheeks are pink in—embarrassment? </p><p>After a few minutes of watching Link grow more and more uncomfortable, Rhett finally stands and walks off, hoping Link will follow without him having to say something. When he glances over his shoulder he sees Link not far behind and smiles as he steps into the kitchen that’s blessedly empty. He fixes a soda and slides it across the countertop to Link who accepts it gratefully.</p><p>“You havin’ fun?” Rhett asks, pouring his own drink.</p><p>“Would you hate me if I said no?” Link laughs and gulps down half his soda too fast. Rhett groans in response. </p><p>“Then why are we here? I only came because you wanted to!” He rolls his eyes at Link’s answering shrug. </p><p>“I—I just—“ He shrugs again and hastily downs the rest of his soda. When he’s finished he fiddles with the cup, gaze focusing everywhere but Rhett. “I only wanted to come to spend more time with you.” His pink cheeks flush to a deeper red, the color disappearing down his neck and under his shirt.</p><p>“Link, we’re best friends, if you wanted—“ But he doesn’t get to finish before Link is on his toes and pressing forward, soft lips landing on Rhett’s and hand curling in his shirt. It’s sloppy and Link misses most of his mouth and really his lips aren’t <i>that</i> soft, he could use some chapstick. </p><p>Dropping back to the ground, Link lets go of Rhett’s shirt and takes a couple of steps back. Rhett clears his throat, touches his lips like some girl in his mama’s romance novels. His face is hot and that might-be-a-heart attack feeling starts fluttering in his chest. </p><p>“Rhett, I—“ </p><p>“I love you,” Rhett blurts out. Link’s jaw drops and Rhett thinks this is it, he’s ruined the only friendship he ever wants and all because he’s a middle school boy with a crush. “I mean—“</p><p>Link grins at him and throws his arms around Rhett’s middle, squeezing the life out of him. “About time you big doofus,” Link mumbles into Rhett’s shirt. “Was wonderin’ if you liked me. Cole said it might be a heart attack but he’s dumb.” </p><p>At that, Rhett bursts out laughing and hugs Link back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm already behind fdjsklafjdakls but days 2 and 3 are coming. These ficlets might be short but it's something to do and keep the inspiration flowing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>